


Sad Boy

by jegulus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Harry Potter - Freeform, James is a himbo?, M/M, Walaburga is a horrible mother, gay boys, might write smut who knows, regulus is an angsty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jegulus/pseuds/jegulus
Summary: Regulus’ very messed up lifeModern au !
Relationships: James Potter/Regulus Black, Jegulus - Relationship, Narcissa Black/Lily Evans, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Rowan felt her body crash against the wall and looked at the boy in front of her. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as he leaned in and kissed her. His hand coming up to cradle her face and his other hand lifting her leg to wrap around his waist. She moved her hands up to his hair pulling on it and smiling when he let out breathy whines.   
"I think you're a little bit too into this"   
"Shut up Regulus it's not my fault youre too good at this" he hummed as a response going back to kissing her throat. "damn you're attractive"   
"don't lie to me Addams" she rolled her eyes   
"m' not lying to you Black" a soft grunt was his response. "It's really too bad"   
"What's that?" his voice muffled by her skin.   
"I mean if we weren't both in love with other people I bet we would've made a good couple" she wasn't trying to convince him to go out with her she was just making an observation. Their families were very elitist and only wanted them to hang out with "their kind".   
"you think?" this time she was the one who hummed nodding her head a bit. They both sighed when they heard the front door rattle. In came Walaburga with her set frown and judging eyes. Which softened when she saw who her son was with. She approved of Rowan.   
"Regulus if you must do that please do it in youre room. You guys aren't married yet" Ah yes of course his crazy mother already arranged their marriage. Regulus dropped Rowan and they ran up the stairs giggling. They flopped onto his bed with an sigh.   
"Can't believe she bought it!" Rowan beamed as she pulled out her phone to text Madison.   
"Of course she bought it dummy we were practically having sex in my living room!" She only stuck her tongue out and went back to typing. Once she placed the phone down she looked at him.   
"Speaking of sex you need to get laid dude" she shoved him as regulus just turned red.   
"What!"  
"You heard me virgin. You need to get dick" Regulus sighed shoving Rowan off his bed. She cursed at him before snatching his phone. "Stop being a dickweed Reggie!"   
"Stop calling me Reggie!"   
She simply unlocked his phone and went on his Instagram. "Regulus you're boyfriend posted a new picture" she exclaimed in a sing song voice. He snatched the phone and immediately liked the photo. James Potter was a very wealthy man and he was the son of the man who made a very popular hair gel. So he did have a lot of followers.   
"damn" he muttered when he realized the picture was him smiling into the picture with a girl who had red hair and was fucking gorgeous. The bio said "the loml" but the girls comment whose name he found out was Lily Evans said "stfu James we're not dating change the bio now".   
"Just dm him already loser" she said trying to grab the phone. He pulled it out of reach  
"Who the fuck do you think I am a creep! I'm not going to dm James Potter!"   
"Don't be a wuss Reggie"  
"Don't be an ass rowan!" She stick the middle finger up at him.   
"Cmon Regulus please for your fake girlfriend" she pulled out her puppy eyes and pouted.   
"You're so annoying" the clicked the dm button and his fingers darted around the keyboard not entirely sure what to type. Rowan being Rowan got bored or staring at Regulus rack up something to say so the yanked the phone out of his hands and typed out something hitting send really quickly. "Rowan what the fuck!" He yanked his phone back to see what she typed 

r.a.b: hey are you by any chance single? That last post kinda made it hard to tell 

"You have to be kidding me Rowan! This sounds so creepy!" He let out a frustrated sound throwing his phone towards the other side of the room.   
"Yes because god forbid you don't sound like a pompous ass!" The both sat in silence till Regulus phone went off. They both ran to answer it and Rowan got there first. "He answered oh my god he answered you!" She shoved his phone into his face as he tried to control his breathing. He looked at the notification like it was about to disappear or to be some huge prank that Rowan and Maddy were playing on him. He clicked on the notification and unlocked his phone. 

prongs: ha yeah I am! the last post was just a joke. So what you interested? 

"What the fuck do I say Rowan what the fuck!"   
"How am I supposed to know!"   
"You're the one who dmed him in the first place"  
"Yes are you're the one whose going to keep talking to him because I swore I was going to get you dick before we go back to school in the fall. Now talk to him!" Regulus who was now beet red typed out a response and sent it before he ha time to regret it. 

r.a.b: oh good I guess you can say I'm a little interested 

"Look at you Reggie you're flirting with James Potter!" Regulus scoffed and hid his still ever red face from her. "Hey come lemme see the convo!" 

prongs: hmm you're cute if you're profile picture is anything to go by 

r.a.b: well the pfp is me so 

prongs: holy shit you're adorable 

r.a.b: what brought that on? 

prongs: just browsed through your page 

"I go to the bathroom for a minute and I miss this!" They both bursted out laughing "he said you're adorable Reggie I think you're crush has a crush on you!"


	2. ii

Regulus was never really happy in his whole life. Yeah he had friends and a mother who sorta cared for him, but he's never felt unconditional love he's touch starved. His mom barley made eye contact with him treated him as a guest in the house rather than her son. Expected a lot from him wanted so much but gave nothing in return. Regulus has never experience anyone wanting to know who he truly is. Never had someone call him babe or love. Never had someone stare into his eyes when he talked to them. Until now. 

James Potter saved Regulus from a life of not knowing love. Sure they've only been talking for a couple of weeks but Regulus was sure this is what love felt like. James texted him everyday good morning texts, how's your day texts, 'wyd' texts, goodnight texts. Regulus never felt more noticed. It filled a void in him that he did know needed to be filled. He knew nothing could come from it though. His mother would never allow it, and his reputation their family reputation would be ruined. 

Regulus wanted to make the most of whatever it is that they had going on before it left.


	3. iii

James is bold   
Regulus is normal 

Hey beautiful how's your morning? 

Not so good :( my dad and brother are coming over later today   
And that's not a good thing?   
Not under these circumstances my moms suing my dad   
What? Why  
She hates him for very stupid reasons that I don't wanna get into   
Im sure it'll blow over though Reggie everything will be fine yeah?   
Probably not but thanks for the optimism it's just that I haven't seen them in so long   
How come you stayed with your mom   
You think I stayed by choice?! Very funny like I'd actually choose to stay with that witch   
I'm sorry regulus   
It's fine   
I really am sorry I had no idea   
Of course you didn't I said it was fine   
Drop it   
Sure you don't wanna talk about it ?   
I gotta go   
No wait Reg   
Reg???   
fuck 

Regulus was moping he didn't want to see his dad or brother. They had left him behind, hadn't fought for him in the custody battle. Left him with his abusive mother because he clearly wasn't worth it. He wanted to call Rowan but didn't want to depress her with all the thought going through his head. James obviously would be no help plus he was mad at him for not dropping it like he had asked. He really wasn't sure he had anyone on his side. 

The times he'd get like this he would turn to one thing that guaranteed he'd at least be numb. Regulus took a deep breath getting up off his bed and sneaked to his mothers bedroom. His mother was most likely with the lawyers downstairs anyways. He went to the place where she kept the pills she took for her "nerves". That woman was and has never been nervous in her life. Regulus was careful and only took two and snuck back to his room. Back in the safety of his own room he crushed the pills and snorted them with a satisfied smile. A knock on the door startled him as he jolted up and made sure there was no more power left. 

"Who's there?" 

"It's me Jack" Regulus relax opening the door. Jack worked for his mom and was in charge of making sure Regulus got ready to perfection. 

"Let's get this over with Jack" Regulus was starting to feel numb to everything so he sat down while, Jack picked out the clothes he was ordered to by his mother. "My mom wants me to wear that? God I hate that bitch!" Regulus laughed like it was hysterical. Ignoring the shocked face on Jacks face he turned on the TV as a way to ovoid talking to him more. 

"You shouldn't say that about your mother" Was all Jack said before moving onto his hair. 

Once he was all changed and acceptable according to his mother. Regulus waited for their guests in their parlor as instructed. The doorbell rang it echoing through the walls of their big house that was filled with useless things no memories. They walked to the door. His mother took a deep breath and turned to Regulus. 

"No silly business tonight best behavior ok" 

"Ok"he murmured looking at his feet. His mother rolled her eyes and yanked his head up. 

"Talk clearer"   
"Yes ma'am" she nodded and opened the door. The sight before him almost made Regulus burst out with laughter. Almost. 

His brothers hair was long and up in a bun. He clearly had on makeup and had several piercings. The clothes were a leather jacket an AC/DC shirt, jeans, and leather boots. Rings adoring most of his fingers. His fathers attire wasn't any better. He had a pink shirt and a rainbow pin he probably got from Sirius, jeans that looked old and brown work boots. 

His mother with her hair as neat as possible and her pencil skirt. She was definitely baffled at what they were wearing. Regulus also has dress everything. Dress shoes, pants and a clean white button up shirt his hair gelled. You can tell where both of their parenting styles had differed. 

"Orion Im so glad you're taking this seriously" Walaburga rolled her eyes and moved aside to let them in. "Take your shoes off before you come in." The pair obviously took that as more of a suggestion as they came into the house with their boots. 

"Walaburga lets go settle this childish lawsuit and let the actual children talk" Orión ushered her out but Regulus felt the stare from her that meant 'dont fuck anything up'. 

"Regulus it's been awhile" Sirius smiled but Regulus didn't return it. Just let out a tiny chuckle that was probably because you the drugs he took. And so they stood there awkwardly. 

"Well I'll be in my room just tell mom that you were being bad and I left. Don't worry you'll have dad to protect you" Regulus started to leave but Sirius stopped him. 

"Reg stop come on I haven't seen you in a long time" 

"Whos fault was that?" He used the death glare he inherited from his mother. Sirius looked defeated. "Yeah that's what I thought." 

"Reg when dad finally got custody of me mom put a restraining order on him and kept you from us. Dad wanted to have you too, but it was impossible at the time we had it on probable cause that she was doing drugs, but you know how much pull she has." Regulus nodded because he did in fact know how much pull she had. He also very much did know about the drugs.   
"Right yeah" Regulus didn't know how to talk to his older brother anymore. It's been so long since they had a long talk. 

"I missed you a lot Siri." Sirius dumb teary eyed face pulled him into a hug. "Don't tell anyone I said that though". Sirius laughed that nice comforting laugh he missed. 

"Stop I hate hugs" but he made no struggle against his older brother. 

"Sirius! Let's go I'm tired of this shit" Orion yelled out and walked out the door Sirius following behind and sent a sorry look back at regulus. 

"That whore!" 

Regulus scrambled upstairs before she could let out her rage in a more physical way. 

When he was up at his room he crushed more pills snorting them and being taken back to numbness 

Reggieeeee  
???  
Sorry I had visitors   
No baby it's all good   
So how was it  
Good I guess mom and dad fought but I guess I kinda made up with my brother   
That's nice! Tell me about him   
About my brother   
Yeah I mean he's important to you right  
Yeah he really is   
Well then he is important to me   
Ok well his names Sirius and he's funny and weird he's gay and just has a nice personality. Well idk I just feel safe around him.   
Sirius? As in Sirius Black   
Yeah I am Regulus Black   
Fuck  
Jamie?   
Baby?


	4. iv

Regulus felt sick to his stomach. James was ignoring him for whatever reason, and his mother was being more of a bitch than she usually was.   
"Mother is all this really necessary?" he asked in the most polite voice he can muster. Wallaburga turned her icy stare to her son's anger clearly written all over her face.   
"Do you want me to look like a slob? I'm not going to disgrace this family name, unlike some other people!" He knew she was talking about Sirius and his father, but it stung a bit. He always tried to please her more out of fear than love, but nonetheless, he had always tried. Nothing was ever good enough though. He was never good enough. "Okay Regulus I will be back at midnight, so if you do have any plans I expect you back by eleven sharp got it?" Regulus uttered a quick yes and just like that she was gone. Letting out a sigh he did not even know he was holding in he trudged upstairs to his room. Quickly picking up his phone he dialed Rowan's number.   
"cmon pickup roe"   
The phone rang for a couple of seconds before she answered her voice loud enough that he needed to pull the phone away from his ear. 

"REG MY MAN WHAAATSSSUP!" her slurred words we're a clear indicator that she was drunk. It didn't really surprise him she did like to get drunk a lot.   
"Rowan! Talk quite, please. Also, can someone come to get me so I can hang out with you? I'm so bored at home." Regulus was pleading he hated being home alone. It was a big house and filled with horrible memories. He couldn't stand being by himself there for more than twenty minutes.   
"Ummm I think Maddie is sober enough to drive. Lemme ask. MADDIE MY LOVE YOU WANNA DRIVE TO GET REGGIE?" Again he pulled the phone away from his ear to preserve his hearing.   
"YEAH SURE BABE" he could hear Maddie's voice just as loud. The line went dead and he sighed now just having to wait till the couple comes to get him. 

Scrolling on Instagram did him no good as he saw James had posted something. James was beautiful as always he also had a blonde girl on one on his sides and a chubby short boy on his other side. They all were smiling at the camera. He liked it out of pure instinct which he regretted because James was ignoring him he didn't deserve his like. He unliked the picture and didn't care if it made him look petty. A text message on his phone pulled him from his thoughts and he clicked on it thinking it was either Rowan or Maddie. 

Hey, Reg it Sirius!   
I was wondering if you'd like to come to a part I was having the address is 12 Barton Lane! 

Regulus didn't want to know how Sirius has gotten his number. The party did seem like maybe it would be fun plus he hadn't lied when he told his brother he missed him. He decided not to respond though as he didn't have the time before Maddie called him to come outside. Regulus checked his outfit, which consisted of black jeans, a brown sweater, and vans, and headed out the door. He slid into the passenger's seat saying hi to Maddie and looking back to see Rowan sprawled out nonetheless she gave him an enthusiastic wave. 

"Where we headed to Reg," Maddie asked her fingers tapping along to whatever pop song was on the radio.   
" My brother invited me to a party we can go to that" he suggested it in and I don't care if we go or not' way. Maddie knew better and smiled at him. It was one of her sweet smiles that instantly made you feel better no matter what. 

"Oh my God if we're going to a party we need to go to Remus! C'mon Mads, pwease" Rowan gave Maddie her puppy dog eyes through the rearview mirror and Maddie laughed.   
" I think you're intoxicated enough" Maddie retorted. 

"But our dear Reggie isn't!" she grabbed onto Regulus' shoulder smiling at him. "you wanna get stoned with me don't ya Reggie bear?" 

"don't call me Reggie bear and yeah when have I ever passed up being stoned." Rowan cheered and Maddie only sighed before going to Remus' house. Regulus never met Remus he's only ever heard of him. They were Rowan and Maddie's favorite drug dealer, and they just loved hanging out with him. According to Rowan, he's hot as fuck as well. They got this little house that looked like a cottage. It was nice looked like someplace a grandma would live not a drug dealer. Rowan basically ran to the door knocking repeatedly with a huge grin on her face. 

The door swung open and revealed a man taller than Regulus has ever seen. He has ripped jeans and a large sweater on a mug still in his hand. He also had the largest hands ever which kinda made Regulus drool a bit. His hair was in a state on disarray that his mother would just hate, but somehow didn't mind it. 

"oh look at that my favorite customers" Remus smiled taking a small sip of what Regulus assumed was tea. 

"Remmy!" Rowan hugged his long torso and Remus let them enter his house. 

"Who are you?" Remus asked Regulus a calm smile still on his face.   
"Regulus Black it's nice to meet you" Regulus stuck his hand out and Remus took it with a laugh.   
"very polite Regulus Black" a smirk placed on his genuinely gorgeous face. "so what can j do you guys for?" 

"We need enough weed for 3 people" Rowan explained taking out her wallet. Remus nodded and gave her a bag and took the money he was handed. "Wanna come to some party with us Rem?" she asked politely. Giving Regulus a wink. Remus looked puzzled for a second looking at everyone to make sure they were okay with it before seeming to land on an answer. 

"alright why not" Maddie and Rowan cheered while Regulus just smiled along. Maddie and Remus went ahead while Regulus and Rowan were walking slowly back to the car. 

"what the fuck was that wink Ro?" Rowan chuckled slinging her arm around the shorter boy. 

"Regulus I swore I'd get you laid and just because stupid James Potter didn't work out doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying." She beamed like it was the perfect plan, but Regulus turned red all over.

"Wait you're setting me up with Remus?" She nodded excitedly. "He's not really my type. Don't get me wrong he is hot but I don't know something just isn't there for me." Rowan groaned slipping her hand off Regulus' shoulders. 

"Buzzkill c'mon man" Regulus have her a harsh stare and she backed down. "All right doesn't have to be Rem, but I will get you laid Black I will" The horn honking made them look up to see a laughing Remus and an impatient Maddie. They rushed to the car taking their seats in the back. Regulus gave Maddie the address and then they were on the way. 

Sirius was anxiously waiting for his little brother at the door when he saw a car roll-up. The windows were smoked over and seemed like there were a lot of people inside. That couldn't be Regulus, right? He didn't tell Sirius he was bringing people so Sirius still let his eyes wander around. 

"Siri it'll be fine come inside it's cold out here"   
"I'll be fine Pete just go help Prongs with the food." The shorter boy sighed and went inside to do as Sirius asked. Then the car he was sure wasn't Reg had people come out of it. He heard loud voices that were slurred. 

"Maddie lighten up this is gonna be fun!" A loud sort of annoying voice pierced the quiet neighborhood.   
"Yeah Maddie it'll be great" the sarcastic voice of Regulus made Sirius turn his attention to the group. Sirius frowned a little sad Regulus didn't tell him of his guests. There was a girl with large curly hair, brown skin, and a deep frown on her face which he assumed was Maddie. There was a short girl who had reddish hair that sort of reminded him of Lily's and was the loudest most intoxicated one. A tall man who had deep honey brown eyes which did not have Sirius weak in the knees, scars littering his face he noticed as they got closer. Regulus who was the tiniest of the group who seemed to be high and was clinging onto the redhead. 

"Reg!" Sirius called out waving with a bright smile. Regulus looked over a small smile on his lips. Sirius pulled Regulus into a hug which Regulus returned before pulling away. "Introduce me to your friends!" Sirius sounded like an excited puppy which had Remus smiling Sirius apparent happiness rubbing off on him. 

"Ok well, this is Maddie" Regulus pointed to the dark-skinned girl who smiled and waved. "This is Rowan" he gestured to the redhead who smiled a 1000 watt smile and rocked on her heels like she couldn't wait to get in. "And this is Remus" Sirius smiled toward Remus and both their hearts did a little jump when they locked eyes.   
"nice to meet you," Remus said shyly holding out his hand. Remus winced when Sirius made a funny face at the hand, but he shook it anyways with a bright smile. Sirius ushered them inside where there were a bunch of other people, and the music was a tad bit too loud for Regulus. Rowan took to the alcohol table as soon as they walked in taking Maddie with her. Sirius was obviously off flirting with Remus so Regulus wandered around. 

A hand on his shoulder made him flinch and he quickly turned around and was met with a girl with blonde hair.   
"Hey! I'm Marlene I haven't seen you around!" She practically had to yell over the music and everyone's conversations.   
"My names Regulus" he yelled back an awkward smile on his face. She sighed grabbing his arm and pulled him into a bedroom.   
"Finally someplace quite!" She chuckled and laid on the bed. "Tell me about yourself Regulus" They talked for the majority of the night and traded phone numbers. Regulus liked Marlene she seemed easy going and was easy to talk to. They both stayed drunk and Marlene went back to the party to get more alcohol for them. Regulus felt bad for abandoning his friends but he liked talking to Marlene so he stayed. He decided that if he were to like girls he'd probably like Marlene. He was waiting when the door opened and he let out a huff.   
"Well it took you long enough," he said in his usual sarcastic humor, but that quickly died in his throat as he locked eyes with James Potter. His throat suddenly felt dry and he desperately wanted Marlene or just about anyone to walk in and take him out and away from James. 

"Reg" James shook his head like he was just imaging that Regulus was there. He was still there though, and James knew he was in deep shit.   
"fuck you," Regulus said looking down at his lap hand in a fist. 

"I'm sorry" James lamely said and tried to sit next to him.   
"What happened huh? You got bored of me? Realized I wasn't worth it? I shared a fuck ton of shit with you and you ghost me!" Regulus stood up his face was red with embarrassment and his eyes filled with anger. " I should've listened to my mother and stayed away from the people Sirius associates himself with." 

"Woah Reg please sit down! Let me explain." James pleaded hoping to get Reg to just sit down. Regulus shook his head the cold look still on his face. "Please Regulus just...just sit down" Regulus stared at him saying nothing as he just stood there. "Ok then" James chuckled awkwardly his hands instinctively going towards his hair. As he opened his mouth to say something Marlene bursted through the door.   
"I'm back Reggie!...oh am I interrupting?" Marlene asked inching towards the door to leave.   
"Yes!"  
"No!"   
They both talked in unison and Regulus walked over to Marlene. "No you weren't interrupting anything Marls" Marlene smiled at the nickname but she still felt like she interrupted something.   
"Regulus please" James was desperate he already felt like a jerk for ignoring him, but he needed a couple of days to process that he was flirting and talking to his best friend's brother. 

"Yeah I'm gonna leave here Reg" she handed Regulus his drink and gave his shoulder a squeeze and left giving James a reassuring smile. 

Once Marlene closed the door after her James started talking not caring if Regulus was listening or not. "Regulus I'm so sorry but once you said who your brother was I freaked because he's my best friend ever. He's never mentioned you so I didn't know and I guess it was a bit of a shock knowing that I'm falling for my best friend's brother. I'm pretty sure there's a song based on that but I'm not completely sure. Anyways I just miss talking to you and I just miss you." James watched Regulus' face for any reaction, but his face gave nothing away. 

"You're falling for me?" There was hope in Regulus' voice and it only fueled James.   
"Of course I am! Who wouldn't fall for you Reg you're amazing, and you being bloody adorable is just a plus" James felt the urge to pinch Regulus' cheeks but didn't act on it as it wouldn't be appropriate because Regulus was still looking coldly towards him. Regulus stared at him for a couple of minutes and James squirmed under his gaze. 

"Ok"   
"Ok?" Regulus nodded and sat on the bed. James sat next to him leaving a bit of room still unsure if Regulus was still mad or not. Regulus huffed sat closer to him and held out his hand expectantly. James smiled and took his hand. They talked for a while about whatever shit James could think of before Maddie and Remus came bursting in with a clearly wasted Rowan behind them. 

"Regulus it's midnight!" Regulus was looking at them like 'so what?' Before he realized he was supposed to be home an hour ago. 

"Fuck!"   
"Reg what's wrong?" The concerned look on James' face made Regulus' heart melt and so Regulus kissed James' cheek and rushed out the door dragging his friends out. 

"Reg! You're leaving? I haven't talked to you all night" Sirius caught up with them and looked sad which Regulus cursed at himself for wanting to stay. 

"I have to go I have a curfew!" It was all the explanation Sirius got before the group left. 

Once the were in the car Maddie drove as quick as she possibly could to the Black manor. 

"Sirius said he hopes you don't get in too much trouble," Remus said turning in his seat to look at Regulus with a reassuring smile. Which only made Regulus raise an eyebrow.   
"Why do you have my brother's number?" Regulus was smirking as Remus turned red and slumped back in his seat.   
"cause he's cute" Rowan squealed and sang along to whatever was on the radio. 

"Everyone's gonna get laid isn't this great!" Rowan was still screaming as she was too drunk to tell the difference. 

"You're not gonna get laid unless you stop screaming!" Maddie yelled giving her a warning glare as she pulled over at Regulus' house. Rowan quickly shut up after that and they all said goodbye to Regulus. They quickly drove off not wanting to be seen by any neighbors. Now Regulus just needed to find a way to get in without altering his mother. He went to the back door and pulled out his keys. He tiptoed through the kitchen and was starting up the stairs before a hand grabbed at his collar and yanked him to the floor. 

"Regulus Arcturus Black would you mind telling me what time it is?" His mother's tall figure looming over him. 

"It's past twelve," he said in a clear voice because his mother hated mumbling. 

"Correct and I told you to be back home by eleven you incompetent child!" She kicked his stomach, and Regulus curled in on himself blocking his face and stomach from the blows she was dealing. After a good ten minutes, she grew bored with the lack of response that came from the boy and she turned her nose up in disgust and went to her room. Regulus stayed on the floor for another five minutes before he seemed it was safe enough to get up. He had a few bruises, but nonetheless, this was one of her less severe punishments. He needed to find a better way to get in and out of this house. He set out on said mission checking every room for a window that he can easily get in and out of. He found nothing and was going to give up before he spotted a room he's never seen before. He grabbed a bobby pin from the bathroom before returning to the door and picking the lock. He had a lot of experience in doing this from all the times his mom locked him in his room as a punishment. It unlocked and Regulus opened the door slowly not sure what to expect. It was a dark room so it took a while for his eyes to adjust. Once they did he was greeted with a room that smelled rancid and was ice cold. There was a cage in the middle of the room that had a boy who was faced away from the door and shivering. The boy seemed to have on Regulus old clothes from when he was 15. The shocked gasp that left Regulus' lips didn't seem to startle or alert the boy he just stayed cuddled up in the corner looking at the wall. Regulus felt shivers go down his back. 

"What the fuck?"


	5. V

Regulus was shocked at the sight. He slowly approached the cell that was in the middle of the room. With a thousand thoughts going through his head he came to a pause and reach out the cell. The person turned their eyes a stormy grey.   
"Who's there!" The person's voice was hoarse and Regulus could sense the panic coming off them in waves. Regulus was too stunned to say anything he simply stared. The person who looked like a little boy scooted away quickly from the lack of response.   
"Who are you?" Regulus approached closer cautiously. The boy looked confused before shuffling forward using his arms to guide him. He grabbed the bars of the cell to pull himself up, and reached through the bars. He blindly placed his hands of Regulus' face, and Reg didn't dare move. The hands on his face roamed the entirety of it before pulling away.   
"I don't know you. I don't know my name so I don't really know how to answer you. I'm sorry" the boy seemed so shaken. Regulus shook his head before realizing that the boy was probably blind and couldn't see him.   
"Don't worry about it. My name Regulus" he didn't know what else to say. He just knew he had to get him out of there.   
"Are you nice?" The boy asked backing up a bit. Regulus grabbed the boys from hands gently cursing his mother who he knew was responsible for this.   
"Yes, I'm nice you can trust me." The boy seemed hesitant but shuffled forward again. "Who put you here?" The boy frowned tears pooling in his eyes.   
"She's not nice Regulus calls me names only comes down to give me food" Looking at the boy's malnourished body he assumed his mother didn't come down often. His heart aches for this boy. The boy who probably has been here for as long as he can remember, who doesn't even have a name. 

"Master Regulus?" Jack called out looking for him. The voice certainly frightened the boy as he scurried back to his place in the edge of the cell. "Master Regulus your mother says for you to go to bed now" Jack called out. Regulus sighed and promised he'd be back tomorrow with food for the boy. He quickly left the room and faced Jack who looked pale when he saw Regulus leave the room. "Regulus what were you doing in that room." His voice trembled and he was clearly scared. Regulus used this to his advantage and used the death glare he inherited from his mother on him. 

"Who's in that room, Jack?" He demanded straightening his back out in an attempt to assert dominance. Jack looked even more scared looking around frantically for a way out. Regulus wouldn't allow it he made sure his glare was harsh and as scary as his mothers were. 

"You can not tell Miss. Black, I told you this." He hurried out still looking around frantically. Regulus nodded his head in agreement, and Jack pulled him into another room. "That's...well that is your brother Regulus. Well, she was pregnant with him when you and Sirius were pretty young so you don't remember of course. When he was born his eyes weren't reacting to light and they were all fogged over. He is blind and Miss. Black did not like that, and so she hid him away." Jack explained quickly with his eyes still looking around the room. Regulus had to take a moment to really understand what had just been told to him. His mother wasn't as cruel as to hide away one of her sons in a cell was she? 

"How can someone be this disgusting. He's a human being too blind or not!" Jack flinched from the dark tone and hung his head in fear.  
"And you knew about it! You did nothing but watch as that monster imprisoned her own son!" When Jack said nothing Regulus set his icy glare back on him and stormed to his room. He was tired of his fucked up life, but his brother needed him. He wondered if this was how Sirius felt when he was still living here. Regulus opened his window and breathed in the cold air. Taking out a joint Remus have him earlier he lit it bringing his knees to his chest as he just stared out the window. 

Knocking on his window woke up Regulus. He quickly sat up in his bed and look out the window seeing James' perfect face smiling back at him. A smile creeping its way on Regulus' face made him shake his head. How'd he like this idiot? He opened the window, and James took it as an invitation inside. Once James was seated on his bed he leaned forward and kissed him. It was honestly better than any drug Regulus has tried.   
"Is your tongue pierced?" James chuckled and his face flushed the prettiest pink color that was doing things to Regulus' heart. 

"Uh yeah Sirius dared me to one day and I can't say no to a dare so." Regulus smiled because of course, his dumb boy would never say no to a dare.   
"I like it baby" Regulus murmured into his neck now on James' lap. He pulled back enough to see the pretty pink return to James' brown skin. "Anything else you got pierced that I should know about?" He asked his grey eyes met James' hazel one and Regulus felt at peace with the world.   
"...yeah" Regulus gave him a questioning look that urged him to continue. "my friend lily got her nipples pierced and I did it with her because why not?" Regulus almost burst out laughing because his boyfriend James Potter has his nipples pierced.   
"Holy fuck James," he said between his stifled laugh. James just smiled his hands settling on Reg's thighs.   
"Let's go on a date kitten!" James was so enthusiastic that Regulus knew he could never say no to him. Too bad he would have to seeing as he got in trouble yesterday. 

"Another time darling" his posh little accent when he said darling made James' heart jump. A pout formed on his face making Regulus roll his eyes. Regulus looked at his ridiculous boy and kissed him, and just like that, a smile returned onto James' face. 

"A question my love" James hummed in response while he started kissing down his jaw to his neck. "Can you pick locks?" James pulled back and Regulus fought down a whine. The wide wicked smile on James' face was enough of an answer.  
The wicked smile turned into giggles as James picked the lock on Walaburga's door and Regulus stole his mother's precious weed. They settled back on Regulus' bed and took turns smoking and just enjoying being together. 

It was almost noon and James had to hide several times in order to keep away from Walaburga cold dead eyes. Regulus told James about his little brother, and it was safe to say James was horrified with Regulus' mother. James wanted nothing more than to take Regulus away somewhere and shield him from all the evils in the world. They did hatch a plan together though. 

"Ok so basically you're gonna go and tell Sirius and dad what I told you. Then Dad is going to call the cops this Friday because that's when mother has her meeting with other "important" people. I will answer and let the cops search the house they'll find the room with my brother in it and then boom! We're both free baby" Regulus was excited about the plan they come up with. It had to work it just had to. James pulled Regulus onto his lap again smiling his usual 1,000-watt smile. 

"I can't wait for it! to get you away from her would be a dream come true," James said placing tiny kisses all over Regulus' face. 

"This is gonna be risky but do you wanna meet him?" James nodded and carefully they made their war to the basement luckily Walaburga went out for the evening leaving only Jack and other in house staff for them to be worried about. They made it the kitchens where Regulus told James to hide while he got food for his brother. 

Regulus opened the door and hurried to the cage.   
"Hey! It's me Regulus I brought a friend he's nice too" His brother, using his hands to guide him, made his way to the bars and slotted his hands through reaching around for the friends. His hands exploded James' face until a smile settled on the boy's face. 

"Yes he is nice," the boy said like he was so sure of himself. James laughed and removed the hand from his face. 

"What's your name buddy?" James asked trying so hard to resist the urge of picking that lock and getting him out of there.   
"I-I don't have one."  
"O-oh well, my names James" The boy smiled and said he liked that name. "Hey, can I give you a name?" James asked in a playful tone and the boy nodded eagerly clutching onto the bars because he was practically vibrating with excitement. Regulus was just watching this exchange with a permanent smile set on his face. He was so happy his brother and boyfriend got along so well. 

"How's the name Holden?" A huge grin appeared on the boy's face as he nodded. 

"I like it!" His brother was named Holden


	6. VI

The next day he woke with a start as his mom bursted into his room to tell him to get dressed. The urgency in her voice is what got Regulus to his feet so quickly.   
"What is it mother? Whats wrong?" The sigh that came out of her mouth was one of annoyance which caused him to flinch back.   
"Nothing is wrong you incompetent child just do as I say and get dressed!" She left the room and sent in one of the maids to help him get dressed.   
"Master Regulus" she said as a greeting and went to fetch his clothes. Regulus really needed any type of drug to get him through tonight.   
"What's your name again?" Regulus didnt mean to sound like a jackass but he did and she flinched. She carefully turned toward him her gaze at her feet.  
"Melody sir" her strawberry blonde hair was up to her hips, and was wearing the mandatory uniform his mother made all servants wear. When she realized he wasn't going to say anything else she continued picking out the clothes. She handed him a suit and nice dress shoes and went to get started on his hair.   
"Do you know what's happening today Melody?" He changed quickly while she had her back turned. She bounced on the balls of her feet which made her curls bounce along with her.   
"Of course sir Mistress Walaburga is holding a charity ball" Regulus internally groaned because yes that's exactly what he needed to talk to all his horrible family members. Well at least he'd get to talk to Narcissa again she was his favorite. He tapped her shoulder and she sat him down to start on his hair. He hated awkward silences but that's what was happening because she was too scared to say anything, and Regulus never knew how to make small talk.   
"Melody do you smoke weed?" Apparently that wasn't the right question to ask because she got tense and stopped her movements. "It's ok if you don't i just didn't want to be too stoned for this thing, but I didn't exactly want to be sober." She relaxed and a wicked smile graced her face. "I was wondering if you wanted to share one" he pulled out a joint and a lighter.   
"Yes please god I've been stressed all day" she let out a sigh and was pleased when Regulus let out a chuckle. 

The spent a hour smoking and another 15 minutes trying to get the smell off each other. When people started filling into the house is when he bid Melody goodbye and went into their ballroom. His mother pulled him aside. 

"Best behavior now Regulus don't ruin this family's name any more than your brother or father had" Regulus nodded and Walaburga still glared and kept her death grip on his wrist. "Oh and the disgraced Potters are here so don't talk to them you hear me Regulus" 

"Of course not mother" She was satisfied with that answer as she just nodded and let go of his wrist. Regulus took a minute to gather his thoughts and turned his gaze to the room trying to see if he could spot his boyfriend. It was pretty easy as his family were the only people of color in an ocean of white. Just the sight of him calmed him down, and then he remembered he couldn't talk to him. A quick shake of his head he took in the room. It was a large room with a bunch of tables which held the "sacred 28" basically all rich white families. He saw the table where all his cousins where and begrudgingly made his way there.   
"Reggie!" Bellatrix called in her shrill voice that sent shivers up Regulus' back. All Regulus could muster up was a half hearted smile as he settled down by Narcissa.   
"Hullo Regulus" she greeted her genuine smile settling his stomach a bit. He smiled in return and they all returned their gaze to Bellatrix who was spewing some nonsense. 

"I heard you got a boyfriend Reg" Narcissa whispered into his ear and Regulus paled because even though he knew Narcissa could be trusted he was scared. "Don't be so scared I won't say anything don't worry. My girlfriend told me. Remember I'm gay we're in the same boat." Relief flooded Regulus as he remember that yes in fact Narcissa was a lesbian. 

"Yes I remember now how is Lily?" Lily was Narcissa's girlfriend and they've been dating for about a year now. No one knows and Regulus felt touched that he was the only one she told.   
"She's friends with your boyfriend James Potter. He's here isn't he? Did your mother say to ignore them? My mother did quite stupid if you ask me." Regulus nodded looking over to the Potter table. The family was all alone but seemed to enjoy their own company well enough. James looked back sweeping the room with his eyes until he found Regulus. They locked eyes and James winked and unconsciously licked his lips. It made Regulus turn red ,and his hand shot up to the hickey on his neck that the turtleneck he was wearing was covering. James still staring at him with the dopiest grin on his face, and started walking over. It's safe to say Regulus was panicking because no he wasn't supposed to be talking to him. Regulus tore his gaze away from James and stared at the table he sat at. He felt James looming over him and the table fell silent.   
"What are you doing here Potter!" Bellatrix hissed. James payed no mind to her though as he tapped on Regulus' shoulder trying to get him to look at him. 

"I'm not here for you Bellatrix so mind your own damned business!" James shot back, and Regulus felt like banging his head on the table. James turned his gaze back to Regulus. "Reg wanna go dance?" Snickers filled the air from everyone at the table.   
"...not really" Regulus could feel the smile dropping from James' face and oh god Regulus' heart was breaking. 

"Um...ok? Wanna go talk or something then?" Regulus groaned because James could be a bit stupid sometimes. Regulus could never say yes to any of those thing with his mother in the same room and his horrible relatives at the same table. Regulus knew what he had to do and it wasn't going to be pleasant for either of them. He just hoped James would forgive him. 

"Listen Potter Im sorry you have some type of crush on me or something but learn how to take no as an answer!" Regulus made sure he used his inherited Black stone cold face. The hurt that flashed on James face almost had Regulus falling to his knees and apologizing until he lost his voice. The table filled with laughter and Narcissa's voice saying 'oh no reggie'. James eyes got glossed over and he was shaking a bit. 

"Right...Ok then" was all James said before her turned and walk to his parents. His parents quickly noticed something was wrong and then he felt the glares of his parents which successfully broke his heart. The Potter family quickly left after that. Regulus watched them go and when the door slammed behind then Regulus let out a painful squeak. Narcissa pinched his arm and shot him the meanest look he's ever seen on her face. 

"What else was I supposed to do Cissy?" 

"Not break the poor boys heart! You better hope he takes you back." 

"He's too good for me" Regulus felt tears pooling his eyes and he pinched himself and willed them not to fall. 

"That might be so but he liked you and you betrayed him. Regulus you should've just went with him when he said talk, and then tell him the situation. You think he's a mind reader Regulus?" Regulus knew she was right and he sat there in silence for the rest of the night. Apparently word got back to his mother of what happened and she congratulated him and went to her room. Regulus felt sick his whole body itched and he felt like throwing up. 

"You okay sir?" Melody was in her regular clothes her strawberry blonde hair in a ponytail.   
"Hmm? Oh...oh yes I'm fine Melody" she frowned in disbelief and pushed him to his room. She stood with her arms crossed but a soft look on her face, and Regulus just broke. He fell onto the floor in tears and Melody stood in shock for a second before getting down on the floor.   
"Is it okay if I hug you? You just look like you need it." Regulus looked at her and hesitantly nodded. She gathered him up in a hug and they sat there for a solid twenty minutes of her repeating 'its okay' and Regulus sobbing. "Do you wanna tell me what happened? It's okay if you don't we can keep doing this if that's what you want." 

"I basically humiliated the guy I'm in love with" and that was new. Regulus always knew deep down that he loved James but saying it out loud was a whole different story. One that started a whole new wave of tears. 

"Was it bad?" Regulus nodded pinching at his thighs to get himself to stop. She swatted at his hands and pulled him closer. "And you're sorry?" Regulus once again nodded scared that if he spoke he'd sob again. "Then go tell him that" Regulus moved away to face her she only smiled with kind eyes. 

"I don't think he'd forgive me"   
"You never know until you try" Melody stood up bringing Regulus up with her and she dragged him to the entrance of the house. "Now do you know his address?" 

So here they were in Melody's car on the way to James house. Regulus didn't know what would happen when he got there. He just hoped James didn't yell. His heart couldn't take that. He didn't care if anyone else yelled at him but not James. Melody pulled over at his house and urged him to go. 

"Illl be here if it doesn't go down the way you want it just text me updates ok?" Regulus thanked her giving her a quick hug and leaving. James' parents definitely hated him now so that ruled out knocking on the front door. He'd probably just be sent away. He stealthily walked around the house trying to find which room was James. The lights in one room was on and he could see the football posters and Regulus knew that was his room. Regulus carefully climbed up a tree that was near the window and knocked on the glass hoping James wouldn't call the police. He saw James' face ,tear tracks down on his face, pear outside the window. Regulus waved and they locked eyes James glared and shut his blinds. Although that hurt a lot he deserved it. He was persistent and called James on the phone. 

"What do you want Black"   
"Please let me in we need to talk"   
"How about you learn how to take no for an answer"   
"I deserved that...can you just open the window so we can talk face to face please James"   
James hung up and Regulus felt the tears fall down his face and just when he was about to go back to Melody the window opened. 

"well? I opened the window now talk" 

"Right well I'm so sorry for embarrassing you like that I was scared" James laughed a sarcastic laugh that had more tears fall down his face. 

"It's not that I was embarrassed I don't care what those racist people think of me. I care what you think of me. I get that you're scared of your family and I'm sorry for putting you in that situation, but the things you said to me hurt Regulus" Regulus nodded he would understand if James wanted nothing to do with him anymore. 

"Im sorry I said those things I didn't mean any of them. I'm not sorry you have a crush on me I'm really really happy about it actually. I also know that you can take no for an answer. You never push me to do anything I'm not comfortable doing. It wasn't right of me to say any of that." They were both shaking at this point and James opened the window all the way and helped Regulus through. 

Once they were both safely on James bed their foreheads touching and holding hands.   
"I forgive you baby" Regulus heart was whole again and beating wildly a smile so large it hurt. 

"Can i kiss you?" James nodded and they kissed James' hands holding Regulus' face like it was something precious. 

"Don't ever say that shit again Black" Regulus winced and James filled his eyes and let Regulus sit on his lap. "God I missed you" 

"Simp" James laughed and this time it was his regular beautiful laugh that made butterflies erupt in Regulus' stomach.   
"I take it all back" Regulus shook his head.   
"It's too late Potter you're stuck with me"   
"Wouldn't have it any other way" 

An hour later Regulus had to leave so his mother wouldn't know he left.   
"Bye darling"   
"Bye also um Sirius might've found out so expect a call from him."   
"You're lucky I like you so much Potter" James pulled him in for a kiss which Regulus gladly supplied.   
"Say hi to Holden for me" 

Melody drove Regulus back and he thanked her so many times she had to sho him out of the car. Regulus snuck his way to his bed and flopped down with a content sigh. He sent a quick text to Narcissa. 

don't worry cissy I fixed it!   
I'm glad reggie <3 

Regulus smiled to himself until the phone rang.   
He cringed it was Sirius. 

"Regulus Black you were dating my best friend and you weren't going to tell me!" 

"Sirius I didn't know he was your friend stop being dumb please" 

"My little itty bitty baby brother and my best friend"

"Shut up Siri I'm only a year younger!"

"So itty bitty" 

"Fuck off" 

"Rude you brat! Whatever date who you want. I'm happy for you guys. Just remember you have to come over soon so we can talk about our apparent even babier brother?" 

"Yeah Holden he's like 15 so only two years younger than me" 

"See itty bitty" 

"Whatever see you soon Siri" 

"Mkay love ya"

"...love you too"


	7. VII

Regulus woke up but this morning felt strange to him. He checked his phone and had the usual missed calls from Bellatrix that he ignored. He quickly got in clothes for the day and headed towards the door.   
"What the fuck" he tried tugging at the door, but it wouldn't open. The door was locked and he was panicking. He hadn't been locked in his room since he was 15. The anxiety settled in as he sat by the door curled in on himself. The days when his doors were locked are never good. His mother often forgot he was even there so he'd go days without food. Just as the tears that formed around his eyes threatened to fall the door opened abruptly. 

"Master Regulus?" A quiet voice came through the crack in the door. Regulus sat up his wiping away and trace of tears.   
"What" his neutral expression back on his face as he looked up.   
"Your mother is coming up soon but she said that you're locked here because you've been misbehaving." Jack stood there a scared look on his face.  
"Bullshit"   
"Master Regulus! You know you're not supposed to curse!"   
"Does it look like I give a shit. Let me out" his piercing grey eyes turned stoney as he stared at Jack.   
"I can't do that I'm sorry" he quickly shut the door before Regulus could get to it. His nails dug into his palms as he stood there. Sighing in defeat he sat on his bed to wait till his mother came up. 

He had to leave soon. Orion and Sirius would be waiting for him. He had to get Holden out of here no matter what. He was about to call Sirius when his door slammed open.   
"Regulus" his mother stood at the entrance her whole demeanor scared Regulus. He quickly rose off of the bed. "I've noticed something boy" her sneer was piercing. He was sure that the thing she noticed wasn't good. "You've been going out far too much" she started approaching him, and Regulus tensed. Her hand went to his hair and pulled his face up. Regulus willed himself not to cry. He couldn't show fear in front of her it's what she wanted. Regulus was forced to meet her eyes. The eyes that made you instilled fear in you. "I think you've been acting a little bit like your brother. You know that's not acceptable right Regulus?" Her grip on his hair didn't loosen only got tighter at the question, and it was getting harder to not let the tears show. "Answer me boy"  
"Yes ma'am" his voice low as his eyes glossed over. Her satisfied smile did nothing to console him. She simply let go of his hair and struck him across the face.   
"Good I don't want another nuisance of a son." His hand flew to his face in and he bit his lip so he wouldn't make a sound. "I'm sending in Melody to get you dressed. I think it's time to set you up with someone suitable."   
"But mother I already have a girlfriend!" He didn't want to be set up with someone his mother chose. Her glare shut up any further complaining.   
"She proved to be unsuitable for the noble house of black" without another word she left the room. Of course, this would happen. Everything was going to shit in Regulus' life. All he wanted to do was free his brother, and be with James. Of course, his wicked mother would come between that. Once the door shut he let the tears fall down. He dry swallowed one of his mother's pills before Melody stepped into his room.   
"Oh Regulus" she closed the door behind her before she pulled him into a hug. He was uncomfortable for a bit but she didn't let up. She pet his hair whispering affirmations that were muffled from his hair as he sobbed. "I'm sorry she's making you do this." Regulus shook his head. Why should she be sorry she wasn't the one forcing him to date some snobby rich girl. "You deserve so much more than this." He pushed her away as he stood up.   
"It's no use being sad over it now. Once mother has an idea in her head it's useless trying to talk her out of it. There's no going back now." Melody looked torn but she nodded and headed towards his wardrobe.   
"Melody?" She hummed in response as she rummaged through his clothes. "Do you know the girl mother has chosen?" Melody turned and sighed a sad look on her face.   
"I overheard Miss Black say a few things about it. I'm not completely sure who it is but she plenty rich, and at least she isn't one of your cousins." She smiled and hoped she'd get a reaction from her joke. All she got was a weak chuckle but Regulus' eyes were set on his phone. "Maybe call this boy of yours or your brother? I promise I won't eavesdrop." She smiled and made an x over her heart as she said it. He gave her a great full smile and dialed Sirius' number.   
"Reggie!"   
"Sirius oh my god I'm in trouble"   
"What?! How much? What's going on? Does it have to do with Holden? Is it mother? She's a bitch! Well, you know that."   
"Sirius calm down! Mother is just suspicious of me is all. Also, she's setting me up with some rich girl which is really upsetting, but besides the point. I've got a plan for Holden. Put dad on the phone."  
"Ok ok, I'm glad you're ok Regulus. I really am. And yes ok give me a second"   
Regulus nodded although Sirius couldn't see him. He heard Sirius calling out to his dad and a voice that sounded like Remus asking if he was ok. Regulus purposely ignored the Remus bit confident that Sirius would tell him all about it when he was ready.   
"Hello? Regulus?"   
"Dad! Ok, listen I've got a plan on how to help Holden!"   
"Holden?"  
"Sirius didn't tell you! Of course, he didn't he's an idiot. Holden is your son that mother is hiding in our basement!"   
"Walburga told me she gave that baby up for adoption."   
"Well, she didn't probably didn't want it coming out that she had a less than perfect child."   
"Right Holden, is that what you said his name was?"   
"Yes, that's his name. Um...my boyfriend named him." He waited for the yelling for anything but all he heard was chuckling from the other end.   
"Yes, I'm aware of your boyfriend. The Potter's boy correct? Sirius wouldn't stop talking about James' "betrayal'. Quite dramatic your brother. Ok, tell me the plan." Regulus' head hurt he just came out to his father who used to be married and shared the same ideals as his mother.   
"You're ok with that?"   
"With what son?"   
"With me? Having a boyfriend." There were tears again. Regulus was really having an emotional day.   
"Well of course I am. Thank your brother he's the one who got me to see that it's okay. It was a whole thing, but I'm ok with it now. I love you boys for who you are. My disapproving wouldn't stop anything either so"   
"...oh? Okay um right the plan." 

The plan was for Orion and Sirius to come over to the house unannounced and distract Walburga. While they were doing that Regulus was to go down and sneak Holden outside and wait in Orion's car. Then Regulus would give them the all-clear, and they would leave taking Holden with them.   
Melody got Regulus dressed quickly slicking back his hair in the way his mother liked. She excused herself for a moment and came back slipping a key into his hand. With a wink, she left the room. Regulus walked out pocketing the key. He just had to wait till Sirius and his dad got here. He avoided his mother as best as he could and seeing as she didn't comment on it he didn't think she minded. He was eating breakfast as the doorbell rang. His face lit up as he stood and walked behind his mother to the door. She opened the door and she straightened up fixing her appearance a bit as she saw who was at the door.   
"What are you people doing here?!" the venom in her voice was so clear that he saw Sirius tense up. Orion simply rolled his eyes.   
"Can't a guy visit his son? Come on Sirius" he tugged Sirius in much to Walburga's protests.   
"You can't just come in here unannounced Orion!" She followed them up stomping with each step.   
"Oh calm down dear cousin I came for a civil discussion."   
"Nothing is civil with you!" Orion laughed at that and eyed her to see if she was serious.   
"On the contrary dear cousin, you are far from civil." Walburga scowled but reluctantly sat down at the table with Orion. "Boys why don't you go talk while I talk with my cousin."   
Sirius laughed which earned him a glare from their mother. Sirius didn't seem to notice as he dragged Regulus off. The last thing he heard was his mother saying something like disciplining Sirius.   
"Ok where to Reggie." Sirius looked like an excitable puppy and Regulus get himself smiling.   
"Follow me." They walked to the basement quickly. Regulus made sure no one was around as they walked towards the door. He unlocked it and then he made a dash towards the cell. "Holden? Holden, it's me!" Holden turned and walked towards the bars. His hands reaching out to touch Regulus' face. It was a routine so Regulus willingly put his face to the bars.   
"Who's with you? Is it James!" Holden got excited, and Regulus chuckles at how much Holden likes James.   
"Oh, so James got to meet my brother before I did. Seems unfair to me." Holden stepped back at the unfamiliar voice.   
"It's ok Holden doesn't worry he's good. He's our oldest brother Sirius. He's helped me so many times he'll help you too." Holden seemed to ease up a bit and held his hands out. "Put ur face to the bars," he told Sirius who did so without question. "It's how he sees" Regulus explained anyways. Holden's hands explored his face for a while before he nodded satisfied. Regulus unlocked the cage and took Holden's hand. Sirius took Holden's other hand as the maneuvered him around the house. Regulus crawled out the window, and Sirius helped Holden get through the window into Regulus' awaiting arms. Regulus pulled him to his feet and grabbed the car keys from Sirius. Holden and Regulus made their way to Orion's car and situated Holden into the backseat.

"Wait here ok? Sirius and our dad will come out soon. Stay down until you hear Sirius you got it?" Holden's grip on Regulus' hand tightened.   
"What about you? Aren't you coming with me, Reggie."   
"Holden I cant I have to stay. I only have one more year before I can legally leave. You're fifteen you won't survive four more years. I'll be fine." Holden looked like he wanted to argue more so Regulus spoke again. "Plus you'll be able to see James more." That seemed to convince Holden as he didn't say anything just nodded. Regulus shut the door and locked the car. He raced back to the house and crawled back inside.   
"All good?"  
"Yup he's inside." He handed Sirius back the key and they headed back to the dining room. The adult seemed to be in a pretty heated argument until Orion spotted them. He quickly composed himself and sat up.   
"Everything good?" They nodded and Orion smiled. "Well, then Walburga dear cousin I believe it's time I get going."   
Walburga was more than happy to escort them out and slam the door once they left. She then turned her sights on Regulus.   
"What did that scum say to you!"   
"Nothing! We didn't talk much at all. Just the usual if Sirius trying to get me to leave I said no of course." She narrowed her eyes in suspicion but then curtly nodded.   
"Good" was all she said before she walked back to her room. Once he heard the door slam he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He went to his room and slipped out of the grey suit and wet his hair to get the gel out. The loose curls returned on his head and he now donned sweatpants and a black tee-shirt. He was so glad that Holden was safe and he knew Sirius would protect him now. Just like Sirius protected him when they were younger. He got knocked out from his thoughts from his phone lighting up with a text from Sirius. 

Reggie it's me Holden! Sirius showed me a voice thing where it types what I say it's so cool! Sirius wants me to tell you I'm safe. I have my own room and everything. Dad says they're taking me to a doctor tomorrow. Is that fun? I've never been to one before. I guess I'll find out I hope I'll see you soon Reggie you're the best! 

I'm glad you're safe Holden. Doctors aren't relatively fun but it's important you go. I hope I see you soon as well. xxx

Regulus was happy that Holden was happy with his new living arrangement. He just hoped that his mother didn't notice his disappearance too soon. All negative thoughts were thrown out the window when James' contact showed up on his phone. A smile crept its way on his face and he answered quickly. 

"Regulus my love! I haven't spoken to you all day it's such a shame."   
"Ah, Potter so dramatic. I was quite busy today."   
"Yes I heard! Holden texted me from Sirius' phone. He's so adorable I can't believe he's 15, not a 5-year-old."  
"Well I mean he never really got a childhood so can you blame him? "   
"I suppose I can't. I'm so proud of you getting your brother out of a toxic situation. I can't wait till you leave that house as well."   
"Only another year then I'll be able to leave. I've missed you haven't spoken to you all day."   
"Mhmm who's the dramatic one now."   
"Oh shut up! A boy can't miss his boyfriend nowadays?"   
"Say it again."  
"Say What again?"  
"Boyfriend"  
"You sap!"   
"It's not my fault I've got the cutest boy of all"   
"...shut up I'm not cute"   
"The cutest boy a man could ask for"  
"How come you're a man and I'm a boy?"   
"Cause you're the bottom. But yes that does sound kinda weird so I take that back."   
"You're insufferable I don't know why I'm dating you."   
"Because I'm charming, hot, and incredibly smart."   
"I don't know about the smart part."   
"So you think I'm hot?"   
"I-I mean you are attractive"  
"Aww, my boyfriend thinks I'm hot!"   
"I don't know why I put up with you."   
"Aww you love it...anyways what are you wearing"   
"Fuck off! I'm hanging up"   
James laughing was all that was heard on the line and Regulus was smiling so hard it hurt.   
"Alright alright good night kitten"   
"Good night darling" 

Regulus fell asleep with a smile on his face. He felt accomplished he saved his brother and escaped his mother's wrath. Things were looking up. He had a boyfriend, he was fixing his relationship with his brother and father. He ignored the fact that soon he'd have to tell Rowan and James that his mother was going to set him up with someone deemed more acceptable. He'd worry about that another day. Right now he was too busy riding the high that was talking to James.


	8. VIII

Ok this is ur nsfw warning   
————————————————————

James was over at Sirius' house for the third time that week. James always went in the hopes of seeing Regulus again. He tried to call and text him but to no avail. He didn't know what he did wrong.   
"James you have to stop worrying. Regulus is strong he's okay" Holden smiled looking in the opposite direction James was standing in. James couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh as he sat next to him.   
"Yeah he's strong I just wish he'd respond." his nails started to dig into his palms as he started to get nervous again. "Okay so where Pads?" Holden smiled and shrugged.   
"Well I can't see where he went, but I think he said something about going out to eat with some guy." That caught James' attention because he'd take any chance to make fun of Sirius.   
"What guy? Is he's name Remus!" Sirius has been talking about Remus nonstop since they met. Sirius crush on the weed man was made very apparent. Holden seemed to be thinking back his freckled nose scrunched in thought.   
"I think so might be wrong because I was listening to music at the time." James sighed and contemplated if going to Regulus' house was a good idea or not. 

Regulus was grounded and what that meant was staying in his room with none of his electronics. He was going crazy being locked in his room with nothing to do. He heard footsteps coming up to his room and he sat up quick. His mother walked into his room a scowl on her face. Regulus looked down at her feet and curled in on himself. He didn't have enough strength to keep this up he's starving and needed to pee since yesterday.   
"You're pathetic" he felt the hatred in waves coming off her. "Just like your brother, I don't know why I was cursed with a child like you." The words hurt but they hurt significantly less than when she was hitting him. "I have to marry you off soon...hm"   
"Marry me off?" Regulus was only 19 he couldn't get married yet, could he?   
"Yes, it's only the proper thing to do. Marrying you off to a wealthy girl will help both of us. This is me being nice Regulus don't take my kindness for granted." He needed to find a way out of this there was no way he was going to marry anyone at this age.   
"I'm already dating someone remember?!" He was panicking as the annoyed look came back on her face.   
"We've discussed things Regulus I've changed my mind about her. She's no longer suitable I'll find you a wife this time so don't worry." Regulus felt himself panic and he got more frantic.   
"No, no mother surely that isn't necessary I've only just turned nineteen."   
"It's more than necessary this is the only way you're still useful to me." She sighed and yanked his head up. "If I give you your phone back I don't want you talking to a James Potter or your brother." Regulus felt like he was going to throw up but nodded. She tossed his phone on his lap and left without another word. He looked through his phone and saw James' and Sirius' numbers have been deleted.   
"fuck fuck fuck" Regulus took his phone and played YouTube to calm down. 

A knock on his widow brought him back to reality. He wiped his eyes and sat up staring at the gorgeous man at his window. Once his brain caught up with his eyes he hurried to open the window. James came in and settled on his bed with a small smile. Regulus locked the door and came to sit next to him.   
"Hey kitten" Regulus smiled for the first time in three days.   
"James what are you doing here?!" James just sat there with a sad expression on his face. His hand went slowly to the bruising on his legs and arms.   
"What did she do to you Regulus?" Regulus tugged down his sleeves and avoided eye contact.   
"don't worry about that. C-can I just hug you" Regulus was so close to crying again, and James could never say no to him. James opened his arms and Regulus fell willingly into them. Regulus decided that James felt like home and smelled like sage. It was comforting having James' strong arms around him he felt safe. Regulus crawled into James' lap leaning upwards a bit to kiss the taller man. James took control and deepened the kiss resting his hand on Regulus' neck to bring him closer. Regulus pushed him until he was laying down with Regulus on top of him.   
"Is...Is this okay?" James took in Regulus very pink face and swollen lips and had to hold back the 'I love you' he so desperately wanted to say.   
"It's more than okay. I'll do anything you want just name it." Another smile came on Regulus' face as he leaned down and kissed him this time his tongue explored the entirety of James' mouth. Big hands came to Regulus' face to bring him impossibly closer. Once they parted for air James took to kissing down his neck while Regulus collapsed onto James.   
"don't leave marks I don't want my mom finding out," he said while grinding his hips down in sync with James'.   
"got it lovely feel free to leave as many marks as you want on me." James laughed at the moan that came from Regulus' mouth. He got to work making as many marks on James as he could. "merlin Regulus you're so perfect. So pretty and good all for me." James pulled on Regulus' pants taking them off completely. Regulus took his mouth off James long enough to get his mind working again so he could come up with a response.   
"I'm all yours" regulus decided was a good enough answer and went back to creating hickeys on James' neck and grinding relentlessly into James.   
"Look at you so desperate for it" Regulus made a choked sound when James started stroking his cock. He thrusted into James' hand between his quickening breath, and James pulled him into a sloppy kiss that was all tongue. Regulus pulled back biting into his hand to muffle his moans.   
"c-can I suck your dick please" James smiled nodding and slipping his fingers into Regulus' hair.   
"Since you asked so nicely" He quickly got on his knees in front of James. James made a big show in getting up from the bed. He bent down to give him a quick kiss grabbing hold of Regulus' hair giving it an experimental tug. James grinned when Regulus let out a low moan at the pull, and saw his big grey eyes looking up at him so expectantly.   
"James hurry" he pleaded tugging down the taller one's pants. James swatted his hands away and pulled his pants down himself. "...you not wearing underwear?" Regulus asked while looking at James' dick.   
"I didn't plan for this! If that's what you're thinking. I just...don't wear underwear." Regulus who was so focused on the hard dick that was in front of him completely tuned out James and reached out. Regulus grabbed it and started pumping his hand and went faster when he heard James moans. He took a deep breath before he licked a stripe up his cock.   
"Fuck Regulus" it was all the encouragement he needed to take him into his mouth. He relaxed his jaw to take him in deeper and jerked off what he couldn't take. He moaned at the dull pain coming from where James was pulling at his hair. James pulled out of his mouth and took a minute to admire the blissed-out look on Regulus' face. James prodded his fingers in Regulus' wet mouth. He closed his mouth on his fingers running his tongue around them getting them wet. "Merlin Regulus you're killing me." He just looked up at him with those big eyes James loves so much. James bent down and kissed his forehead pulling his fingers out of his mouth. He manhandled Regulus onto the bed and pinned him down. He removed their clothes and sat himself in between Regulus' thighs. Regulus looked up to James's dark complexion, strong thighs, his body was strong and you could tell he regularly works out. What stood out to Regulus was the piercings that James had on his nipples.   
"you're something else" Regulus muttered hiding his face into his arm.   
"Hey don't hide from me kitten" James gave tiny kisses all over his face making sure Regulus gets just how much James loves him. James took both their cocks in his hand and pumped fast relishing in the loud moans Regulus was making. They both came at the same time James laid himself on top of Regulus nuzzling into his neck. He kissed up to his ear and said what he wanted to say for a while now.   
"I love you" he felt Regulus arms come up and he hugged James tightly.   
"I love you too darling."   
Regulus nudge him until he finally moved off of him and cuddled him from behind. "You need to go before my mom decides to come check on me." James only held him tighter shaking his head.   
"Go to sleep kitten I'll leave soon don't worry" 

HAHAHA THAT WAS BAD SKSKK ANYWAYS HOPED U LIKED THAT THOUGHT REGULUS NEEDED IT AFTER A WEEK OF SADNESS


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ending ahaha

Regulus and James were cuddling each other, and it felt like everything was right in the world. It was not everything Regulus thought it would be. His relationship with his father and Sirius did not automatically fix itself, and Regulus found himself avoiding being in a room alone with them. So his days were spent with James glued by his side, and bothering Holden into hanging out with him. It doesn’t mean he wasn’t talking to either of them just that he preferred talking to Sirius when James was next to him. Regulus loved his brother but it was far too awkward being alone with him. The brothers still did brotherly things like tease each other, and such but there was a tension there. Regulus didn't have the time to worry about that though as he was getting very threatening messages from his mother. The messages were filled with threats and her demanding he come back home. At first, he simply ignored her hoping she'd admit defeat and finally leave him alone, but alas even after a month her messages had not stopped. 

‘Come home regulus you know I have custody of you   
Even if that good for nothing Orion tries to fight for custody you know he’ll lose’ 

Regulus stared at his phone and felt like crying. Why couldn’t she just leave him alone?   
“Babe you good?” James slipped his arms around the smaller man and placed his chin on his head. Regulus blinked the tears away before they fell and quickly turned to hug him. He nuzzled his head into James' chest, he really likes the way James’ smelled. He couldn’t really tell you exactly how he smelled like but there was a small linger smell of cinnamon. “Are you sniffing me?” James laughed and placed a hand on Regulus' head when he started to move away. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing, did I?” Regulus shook his head pressing into James even more.   
“You smell good” was all Regulus said with a slight smile on his face. James’ grinned a light blush spreading on his cheeks. He kissed the top of Regulus’ head and chuckled at the purring sounds coming from the other man.   
“What are you a cat? Should I call you kitten from now on?” Regulus threw a weak punch at James’ chest pulling away from him.   
“Am not a cat” he pouted and James held his face and got closer to his boyfriend so their noses were touching.   
“Aww, my pouty feisty kitten.” Regulus scoffed pushing James’ face away.  
“You’re a creep.”   
“Aww, kitten you wound me” Regulus rolled his eyes and pushed James on a seat so he could sit on his lap. James wrapped his arms around Regulus’s waist and placed quick kisses on his shoulder. “What did I do to deserve you? '' Happiness swelled in Regulus’s chest and he pulled back so he can give him a light peck before returning to their original position.   
“I should be saying that.” James shook his head but neither of them said anything. 

“Reggie someones on the phone for you!” Holden barged in wagging the landline around trying to feel for his big brother. “Oh, and Sirius said we can get a dog isn't that great Reggie!” Regulus got up and took the phone from Holden. 

“Thank you love and yes a dog sounds lovely.” Holden smiles widely and walks back to his room. Regulus grinned and put the phone to his ear.   
“Hello?”   
“Regulus,” he froze his blood running cold. It was his mother.   
“What do you want?” he spoke in a low tone, anger filling up in his body.   
“Don't give me that tone. Now onto business, I've been informed of something”  
“Yeah? What about?”   
“You have a boyfriend Regulus Arcturus Black”  
“...leave James alone you hag.”   
“You’re not helping your case Regulus. Come back home or something bad will happen.” The line went dead and Regulus could feel his lunch threatening to come up. He couldn’t let anything happen to James. He knew the power she held, and the connections she has. Regulus started shaking when he realized the only option he had was to go back home. He went into the room settling back on James' lap, and he leaned up giving James a passionate kiss.   
“What was that for?” James asked as he nuzzled against Regulus’s face.   
“Just cause” James hummed and rocked Regulus side to side slightly. 

It was finally time to leave, and everyone was out puppy shopping with Holden. Regulus quickly packed all of his stuff and wrote a quick note telling them not to look for him. As he made his way to the door it opened widely as Sirius and James walked in.   
“Reg….whats up?” Sirius asked motioning towards the bags.   
“You going somewhere, babe?” James moved forward but stopped when Regulus moved back. “Regulus?”   
Regulus avoided eye contact.   
“I'm going back home.”   
“What, but what about all those things that bitch has done to you?” Sirius exclaimed and James just stared at him with a frown on his face.   
“I was overreacting.” He knew how stubborn and persistent Sirius and James were so he had to make this hurt them or they’d go after him. “I liked it there far better than here anyways.” he used the snobbish tone he used to use at family parties.   
‘Regulus what are you even saying right now?” James looked hurt and confused, and it pained Regulus’s heart.   
“I'm saying that I’ve gotten tired of you” he held eye contact with James as he said it. His years of holding back his tears paid off because his eyes didn’t even water while on the inside he was dying.   
“What the fuck Regulus?” Sirius was basically yelling as he stepped forward blocking Regulus from James.   
“Shut up Sirius” Regulus rolled his eyes which only helped in getting Sirius more pissed.   
“No, what the fuck is going on? You’re not going back to our mother Regulus.”  
“You’re just jealous that mother never loved you, and that I'm the better son, the better Black.”  
“What the fuck is wrong with you?” James said as he pushed Sirius aside. Regulus’ eyes widened when James had said that. The tone he had was ice cold and hurt. “Why did you even come here then? If you’re so tired of me why did you tell me you loved me just last night?” Regulus took a deep breath in and then glared at the duo staring at him.   
“I was using you, honey, it's called acting.” It was all Regulus could say before Sirius slapped him.   
“Don't ever talk about or to James like that again. Get out.” Regulus held the cheek that Sirus slapped and spared a glance at James. His heart broke as he saw the tears streaming down from James’ eyes. James wasn’t even looking at him. “I said go!” Sirius yelled after a while of Regulus just staring at James.   
“SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M GOING” Regulus yelled back, but still his feet wouldn’t move.   
“Regulus leave,” James said it softly but it shattered Regulus. He finally moved and opened the door. He looked back and saw the harsh glare of his older brother. And with that, he headed back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats the ending hope you cried :)

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if u like it :)


End file.
